PS I Love You
by Mantinas
Summary: It seems Ash has a loving and adoring fan. Too bad for Ash's friends, though. For RedCyanide.


Mantinas-This is for my dear friend, RedCyanide. I promised her a long time back that I would write something for Comashipping that was really, really dark. Although I do not think that I have accomplished it right now, I do hope that as this progresses, it progresses in a downward spiral(in a good way).

La-Normal talking/present events

_La-_Past events

Disclaimer-I own nothing!

(o)(o)(o)

It was Ash's birthday, the young trainer was turning thirteen and to celebrate the occasion, he found himself at home in Pallet Town. At his house the party was in full swing. The guests were all there, except Dawn, who was inexplicably late. Which did not bother Ash too much for he knew she would be there.

_They were walking down the street, the streetlamps lighting the way towards his house. Dawn had her arms wrapped tight around his left, a huge smile on her face. She was awestruck; the night had been perfect._

"Hey Ash!" Brock called from over by the snack table Ash's mother had laid out for the guests.

"Yeah?" Ash said as he ran towards his oldest friend.

"Isn't that Paul who just arrived?"

Ash looked to where he was pointing. It was Paul. Although older and certainly taller—his hair slightly longer—Ash could recognize his once rival anywhere.

Paul noticed them at the same time. Honing in on him, Paul walked towards the birthday boy, a hand in his back pocket.

"Happy Birthday, Ash." Paul said, holding out a small, wrapped box.

"Thank you, Paul." Ash said, grabbing onto the present and placing it on the table next to the snacks where the others were to be opened later.

"It's no big deal." Paul said.

"Hey Paul, have you seen Dawn by any chance?" Brock asked.

"Dawn?"

_They turned onto the walkway towards his door. Dawn was just passing through when he spotted her and offered to take her out. It was so thoughtful…_

"_Wanna come inside?"_

"_Sure,"_

_He opened the door for them._

"No, I haven't seen her." Paul said.

"Ashy-boy!" Gary called

_He closed the door behind them. He forcefully extracted his arm from her hands. He turned on her with a vicious glare, his mouth set in a snarl. _

"_Filthy bitch." He growled. "Whore, I have you __**right **__where I want you."_

"_What?" Came her indignant response._

"_Leading me on…Leading __**him **__on!"_

_Something was swept off a counter. A loud crash._

"_What are you talking about?"_

_He lunged at her._

"Hey Gary!" Ash shouted back

_He struck her head against the wall. Hard. Her conscious fading. He smirked in triumph…_

"How's it been?" The young researcher asked.

"It's been amazing, Gary." Ash replied. Then he remembered Paul was standing next to him. "Gary, this is my friend and former rival, Paul. Paul, this is Gary, another friend and former rival."

Both boys stared at each other. Gary started with a smile, but it slipped from his face. Maybe it was the look Paul was giving him since he arrived or maybe it was that glint in his eye marking him as a rival. Either way they said nothing out loud, but an onlooker might think they were having one anyway.

_He cut her clothes off. Then he proceeded to cut her head off. Ugly thing. He could tell she spent a lot of time on her hair. Her __**precious**__, __**ugly**__ hair. He smirked._

_He had an idea…_

"Uh, guys…" Ash said, trying to relieve the tension between them.

"Yes Ash?" Both said at the same time.

A scream erupted from the front of the house, cutting Ash off of anything he could have said.

_He chuckled a little at the beginning. Really, this was __**too**__ brilliant! What an insult to such an insufferable bitch! But he had to admit that it was tricky. But then, what was he expecting when he thought of shoving her hair up her ass? Though he did use more than one strand at a time to move faster, it still took time._

_The hair was done, but he saw that the head was going to pull them out. He used super glue to fix that problem._

_Now for the message._

Everyone ran to the front yard where Delia Ketchum stood shocked and appalled at what laid on her door step.

Ash gasped.

It was Dawn. Her body bare. Her hands and knees seemed to be fixated, a nail was more visible in her hands than her legs, on a wooden board, as if she were crawling away from the door. Except her head was staring right at them, her eyes wide open and a white piece of paper was taped over her mouth; the words: LIAR was scrawled on it.

And on her back was carved a message.

Happy Birthday, dearest Ash.

I took care of her for you.

This, and many more,

is all for you, Ash.

I hope you enjoy this gift.

P.S. I love you.


End file.
